


To Seek Light From Flames

by Guardianite



Category: Flight Rising
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardianite/pseuds/Guardianite
Summary: It's the 2nd year anniversary to the deaths of a beloved Imperial family who tragically found themselves reborn as a monstrous Emperor. They were sealed away to keep dragonkind safe, but leader of Clan Guardianite and brave heroine Bonnie is determined to change the fate of her clans most cherished warriors, even if it means enduring the wrath of the Lightweaver.
Kudos: 2





	1. The Celebrations, Part I

_"We begin our story in the Shattered Plains. A Progenitor has just arrived from the Starfall Isles with her small clan to begin a new chapter of their lives. At either side of the teal-coloured Tundra are two giants Imperials. One a speckled brown warrior of lion's armor and the other a fiery orange warrior of cat's armor. The lion warrior had followed the Tundra since they first met. The cat warrior had just joined the clan after rescuing them across the plains from a bandit ambush._

_This clan lived and grew in the plains with no worries until one day a stranger appeared. He claimed he was an engineer from the Tempest Spire doing some research up in the north and would be so thankful if the clan could give him somewhere to stay. Their leader, Thorn, saw no reason to refuse and let him occupy a cavern in their territory. Life resumed, and our two Imperial warriors had their first two sons. One left for their grandmother's clan in the Ashfall Waste whilst the other stayed with his parents._

_The clan's happiness was soon torn from them in the form of a gigantic, monstrous, fire-breathing, freak machine. It had come from the engineer's cavern and when investigated it was found to have killed its creator and everything else he made - save for one. This rogue machine destroyed everything the clan had built up and wiped out even more of it's population. Despite the effort of these fantastic warriors and their latest protege - Ventaxia - they couldn't defeat it and were forced to flee as they accepted the gruesome reality that their leader was not be saved. So the scattered clan found their way to the murky shores of the borders between Shadow and Water where a mysterious guardian told them that he could take them across the Sea of a Thousand Currents to a clan in need of their strength - this one! The clan agreed, and the warriors along with one rescued robot set sail for a town that really did need their help-"_

"Oh-kay, Bonnie. I think we're gonna have to end storytime here. You're needed somewhere." A whispered chuckle came from a behind Bonnie as she turned to look at Emerald's head poking through a curtained door. The audience took heed and lifted themselves from the carpeted floor, trying their best to take in all that was being told to them as they tumbled and gossiped out of the conference room. 

"But I hadn't even gotten to the good parts, like the battle for Menireach!" Bonnie exclaimed before her face fell into sudden realisation and dropped like a stone. Her adviser smiled softly as her eyes drowned in a different emotion entirely. 

"Bonnie, we know what happened during that time. You know, I couldn't help but notice you were focused a lot on telling the story of, well...them." Emerald bit her lip as she reached to put an arm around her leader. "Bonnie, I know it's coming up to their anniversary but...it's also the second year anniversary of Guardianite becoming what it is. Let us celebrate that, yeah?" The plump Snapper held Bonnie in a hug. "Besides, we didn't open the Tasg-Lanna Hall to everyone for the first time in history for nothing, eh?"

Emerald then remembered. "Oh wait! That reminds me why I'm here for you! There's a few leaders who want to see you, and Elva Donnelly from Bovidae will be arriving soon and wants to meet with you personally!" She ushered the younger Snapper outside of the room. "Go along now! Daraen is waiting down the hall by the library doors to accompany you."

Bonnie stumbled around her adviser and raced towards the end of the corridor. Emerald smiled after her. "Oh, and Melladion asked me to pass on a message. No more talking of his robots. Seriously though, don't pay him too much heed." The younger Snapper turned around briefly to acknowledge before resuming her pace to meet with her escort.

Emerald watched as Bonnie turned a corner and disappeared from her view. She had been in such a similar place not so long ago when she had the responsibility of the entire clan on her shoulders before Bonnie. Yet she could feel her successor had one problem that clung to her like a pesty tick. She couldn't let go of the past. As Emerald began to walk down the corridor after Bonnie she couldn't help but feel an unusual worry that the young Snapper had a plan set for a problem they had dealt with not even so long ago. In a strange instinct she turned her head towards the wall beside her lined with various portraits of the town and coastline. Her eyes faced immediately to the one painting in particular of two Imperials in samurai armor smiling with a smaller, paler Imperial in front of them. She gasped and shuddered in surprise before taking a few seconds to compose herself. 

"Ach I-I- I'm so sorry. Cypress. Syneva. Synalar. I- I know you are all not a monster." Her voice cracked. "None of you deserved to ever become...t-that. You-you'd all understand what we had to do was... _right?_ "

"Emerald?"

The taupe-coloured Snapper jumped out of her skin before turning to meet the gaze of her partner, Hematite. He looked concerned. 

"Nothing's wrong dear!" Emerald forced a grin onto her face as her partner raised his eyebrows.

"I'm glad? I was just here to ask if you'd seen Verdalite anywhere. I think she might have snuck out after that sister of hers again towards that blooming windmill..." The two sighed simultanously as they knew what was going to happen next. "Well," Hematite took hold of Emerald's hand and smiled lovingly at his wife as they slowly walked away from the paintings. "Guess we should go catch those troublemakers before Melladion's feathers fall out again with all the stress."


	2. The Celebrations, Part II

The humble Snapper graciously bowed to the shimmering Guardian as they bid her farewell and disappeared into the late morning crowd of visitors outside of the Tasg-Lanna Hall. Bonnie turned to the scruffy Skydancer admiring his decorated trident beside her. "Oh Daraen! Could you excuse me for a moment? I forgot I had a meeting with a friend coming up soon."

Daraen nodded respectfully to his leader. "Of course ma'am, do as you wish."

"Thank you!" Bonnie charged forwards towards the crowd before turning around again with a blush that painted her cheeks red. "Say, would you happen to know where Miracle actually might be?" She giggled awkwardly.

The Skydancer lifted a claw to battle the invisible itch at the back of his neck. "Hmm, you could try Mintea's stall on the Main Street outside of Atlantis's forge. She's back for the occassion with every piece of shiny scrap under the sun to sell for her exaggerated prices. Her daughter Atlea might be helping her out for the extra visitors. If not, Atlea does work part time for MiniMaw in her carriage" Daraen ruffled his crest of feathers and chuckled at the confused Bonnie. "Young man doesn't exactly hide the fact that he has a wee thing for that lass. Of course, I'd imagine that mother of hers would be thrilled to know a pureblood son of progens has taken a fancy to her daughter." He pointed beyond the courtyard to the horizon where the busy Main Street began. "What I'm saying is where Atlea is, Miracle is probably not far away. Just remember; if you start panicking in those crowds, breathe in for seven seconds then out for eight until your heart's stopped racing and find a store where myself or Emerald can meet you."

Bonnie beamed as she nodded back up to him. "Thanks again Daraen. I'll be okay. If any trouble starts you know what to do and where to find Ventaxia or Charlotte." With that she acknowledged his thumbs up and she turned back and into the bustling crowd. Dragons and Beastmen of all shapes and sizes gathered into the courtyard of the historic 2nd Age temple that had become the staple of Clan Guardianite's control of the territory. Scholars could be seen agreeing and discussing with their collegues and students over the books of history written out by Bonnie and left for the visitors to read in the gardens of this occassion. Both Lightning and Nature dragons were found co-existing peacefully for once in the giant engineered greenhouse that also homed the BogGator, who slunk shyly into their muddy home from the gawking strangers. Yet the majority of the visitors were just your typical hardworking dragons spending a well-deserved vacation in the relaxed atmosphere of Menireach Town, with the Rusty Pickaxe Inn being fully booked from rooms to tents since the "glory days" of Clan Guardianite's mining empire.

After finding her way through the foreign tourists she eventually she found herself at Mintea's stall on the Main Street. It was swarmed with curious collectors and intrigued peons alike all fixated on the valuable antiques in front of their eyes as Mintea herself stood proudly behind the curios. Between the jingle of her golden accesories that adorned her silks she spoke of tall tales of how she took great risks to being home such treasures and now it could be yours for the bargain price of, say, a mere five thousand gems. Bonnie simply stood at the side of the crowd and watched until Mintea finally noticed her and quickly finished her transaction. The celadon-draped Bogsneak then uttered something to disperse the remaining onlookers before quickly pulling up a box from underneath her stall and facing Bonnie with a friendly smile.

"Good day, ma'am!" the decorative claw piece on her hand glimmerd with her voice. "What brings you here hmm? ...Ah, I knew it! You heard about this grand tome I found from diving the treacherous depths of the Spiral Keep..."

Bonnie had to battle against her inner librarian as her eyes feasted on the beautifully worn book reeking of salt water that was placed in front of her. "Actually," she dragged on. "I was just wanting to ask you about your Atlea and where she might be? Is she here with you?" 

"Ah!" Mintea gasped in surprise. "She isn't here with myself or Atlantis, but she's working of course! MiniMaw isn't just going to let Juniper feed all these hungry mouths and take all the profits, eh?" She nudged the awkward Snapper's side with a pointy elbow. "Don't worry, she has that Cal and Eclipse volunteering and helping her out for the week." Mintea tilted her head. "Would you like me to pass on to her later that you've been asking for her?"

"Oh no, I was actually heading in MiniMaw's direction anyway" Bonnie nodded. "I'm looking for Miracle, actually. I've heard him and Atlea socialize sometimes?"

Mintea beamed. "Oh _yes_ , she has told me he's spending more time down by the carriage. Isn't it just lovely? She says he brought her lunch from the Rusty Pickaxe once-" She leaned forward and whispered in Bonnie's ear "-even though she gets free meals from working in the diner!" She laughed loudly. "Oh well, it's the thought that counts, huh? You'll probably be able to find him down there just now in time for lunch. Oh, but it's quite the trek to Old Town, would you like me to call for a cab for you Bonnie?"

"Thank you Mintea, I'd appreciate it" Bonnie graciously shook the preened Bogsneak's extended hand, taking care not to get pricked by her decorative claw. 

"By the way, how much were you looking for that tome again..?"


End file.
